pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Amanda's Mountain Adventure, Part 2
The thirty-eighth episode of Season 37. The quest for the cabbage continues with Amanda and Doofenshmirtz. Amanda wants to get the cabbage from Doofenshmirtz, but he's got everything he has to prevent her from taking it. Episode Summary Part 1 First there's a brief recap of the first part. Then, it continues where the story left off. Amanda is still plummeting to the ground from the Destruct-Inator. She feels like she's been falling for an incredibly long time. She shrugs and continues screaming to her doom. Then, a random plane swooshs in and saves her. It's... Jeremy? Amanda had no idea it was Jeremy, because she didn't know him. Back at the Flynn-Fletcher house, Candace is talking about how Jeremy learned how to fly a plane. Phineas said they built the plane for him. Candace's eye twitches. Buford had suggested building a plane. Back on Mount Danger, Amanda reaches the top of the mountain once again thanks to Jeremy's piloting skills. Doofenshmirtz is shocked. He thought he got rid of her for good. Amanda tells him to think again, and that the cabbage is hers. Doof said technically it's not because it's the city's. Amanda honestly doesn't care, and she starts to beat up Doof. She also tries to free Perry out of his overcomplicated trap. She manages to do that. Once Perry is freed, Amanda recognizes him. Perry starts to sweat. He didn't want to blow his cover... again. Amanda promises Perry she won't tell Phineas and Ferb. But Perry tries to tell her they already knew. But he realizes they forgot about it. But then he remembers they remembered once. But then, Monogram zapped them again after that adventure. Amanda thinks Perry's flashbacking because he has a ripple dissolve. Doof wants the flashback to end, cuz he's ready to zap Amanda with one of her Inators. Amanda gets a really worried look as Doof fires all the Inators he had. Part 2 Amanda realizes it's time to show off her skills from cheerleading season. She dodges all the rays from the Inators, and Doof can do nothing but be stunned. Amanda promises to Perry again she won't tell the boys and she lightly kisses him. Perry sightly blushes. Together, they finish off Doofenshmirtz. Amanda gets the cabbage from Doof's hand and Amanda and Perry are off back to town. Once Amanda and Perry arrive back in town, Perry heads back to his house as Amanda heads to city hall. Roger and Melanie to see the cabbage in perfect condition. Roger thanks Amanda for her brave duty. Melanie gives Amanda an award for saving the most prized cabbage of the town. She heads back to Phineas and Ferb's house, where Albert is teaching everyone how to play Duck Hunt. Everyone bails out on Albert and congratulates Amanda. Phineas and Amanda hug each other. Everyone but Albert is really proud of Amanda. Amanda now despises Albert. Songs *OWCA (instrumental) Running Gags The "Too Young" Line *Doofenshmirtz: "Ha! You're too young to stop me!" *Amanda: "No! No I'm not you DOOFus!" *Doofenshmirtz: "Oh. Ha-ha. Very funny..." Ferb's Line "Good job!" Whatcha Doin Jeremy Perry's entrance to lair None seen Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz still on a mountain! Background Information *Amanda breaks the fourth wall, mentioning the time elapse between part 1 and part 2 *After Phineas and Ferb remembering Agent P as an error in "The Quest for the Lost Mushroom", there was something that happened off-screen Continuity *Amanda mentions falling for a long time after part 1, just like Buford ("Where's Perry? (Part 2)") *Perry remembers Phineas and Ferb seeing him as an agent ("Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension", "The Quest for the Lost Mushroom") *The episode continues off part 1 ("Amanda's Mountain Adventure, Part 1") *Phineas and Ferb made another plane ("De Plane! De Plane!") *An instrumental of OWCA from Platypus Day 2013 plays when Amanda and Perry head back to town *Perry has a ripple dissolve ("Doof Dynasty") *When Doofenshmirtz fires Inators at Amanda, you can see the following six: **Go-Away Inator ("Candace Gets Busted") **Turn-Everything-Evil-Inator ("Day of the Living Gelatin") **Monster-Truck-Away-Inator ("It's a Mud, Mud, Mud, Mud World") **Trip-to-the-Desert-Inator ("Road to Danville") **Deflate-Inator ("The Fast and the Phineas") **Misbehave-Inator ("Got Game?") Allusions *'The Legend of Zelda': When Amanda gets the cabbage from Doofenshmirtz, she poses like Link when he gets an item *'Duck Hunt': Albert teaches everyone to play that game Category:Fanon Works Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes Category:Season 37 Category:Specials